fairlyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairly Vickyous! - Torture Zone: Act 2
Plot Timmy comes home from school only to see his parents leaving him Vicky so they can check on Aunt Gertrude. Worse, she claims to be angry at the world. How will Timmy survive the second act of torture chases? Torture Zone: Act 2 (Greetings. Ahem ahem, lemme see what's happening. Oh, Timmy is leaving his school bus to home, and opens the door, before he notices a letter on the door) *Timmy: "Dear Timmy, we are going out to see what's happening with Aunt Gertrude! She claims to be ill, so we had to hire for you..." Oh no!! I have to enter through another way! They hired Vicky! "With my love, your mother". (Timmy runs to his tree fortress, and enters it, and he presses a button that made him enter a capsule, which took him to his room, and he exited it before it disappeared) *Timmy: Jorgen! *Jorgen: Timmy Turner! Shhh! Keep your voice down and don't be high pitched! *Timmy: She's here right? Tell me I'm wrong! *Jorgen: Actually, she's sleeping right here in your fishbowl! *Timmy: I wonder to myself, why don't I destroy it! *Jorgen: My muscles can destroy this fishbowl! But that iron wand brings it back immediately! *Timmy: But she's sleeping? That's not normal! Usually you're the second hand victim! *Jorgen: Not this time! She looked tired and told me something about torturing after she's done sleeping! *Vicky: At least I won't wake up for a very long time! *Timmy: Exactly the point! (Jorgen touches Timmy with one finger on his shoulder, pleading him for attention. After Timmy looks to Jorgen, Jorgen points behind himself) *Jorgen: Behind me! (Timmy looks) *Timmy: Of course, you won't wake up in a very long time! OH NO! You did! *Jorgen: Do you think I was going to talk in my normal tone with her sleeping? (The camera... Ahem, the screen, cuts to Vicky, who looks angry, with Timmy and Jorgen at the sides of the screen) *Vicky: This world got lamer and stupider of course! *Timmy: I think we can cure this case of "I hate the world" with something! *Jorgen: Maybe a game of International Crisis would calm you down! *Vicky: Well, let it happen. (15 minutes... later) (Vicky is rising up like she did a great evil achievement) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! The world IS MINE! Hahahaha- wait, did I conquer a board game world? *Jorgen: Umm, did you expect yourself actually ruling the world? *Timmy: I'm also surprised you didn't cheat in this! *Vicky: Grrrr! This game is lamer than chess will ever be! *Timmy: How about making you vanilla ice cream? *Vicky: ICE CREAM! And vanilla! Let it happen! (Another 15 minutes... later) (Vicky ate the last piece of biscuit cone before she licked her fingers full of vanilla) *Vicky: Wait! That's one ice cream cone! I wanted a BUCKET of ICE CREAM! *Jorgen: Ugh... How about taking my endless bucket of pudding? It should make you relax? (Jorgen draws out a bucket full of pudding. Laser destroys it) *Jorgen: What? Is that how you treat pudding? *Vicky: I wanted a bucket of ice cream, not pudding you twerps! I am right, this world is pretty disappointing. It would be better if I ruled it! *Timmy: But we did all what we could do to calm you down! What else can we do for you? *Jorgen: You do love monsters, right? Fryser is always there for you! (Shows her a Fryser doll) *Vicky: Fryser may look greater and more powerful than I actually will look like, but he gets beaten by two Italian kids, and without fairies. While I'm the unstoppable nightmare of all kids! (Vicky shoots a laser with her wand at the Fryser doll, and laughs evilly) *Jorgen: So what now? Everything we get for you gets destroyed! (Vicky looks at her right hand fingers) *Vicky: There is nothing that makes me happier than watching you scream in pain. And to be specific, MY pain. Or complaining about me in private. Or each time you hear my name, you get freaked out like you have a phobia of heights. And even running away from me. And my happiness is lost when you don't realize this fact! *Timmy: Then are you angry because we aren't tortured? *Vicky: And not just that, those lame fairies of yours, TV is getting lamer, magazines are falling to that pit. The world is already getting lamer! Who knows if the next Chip Skylark song could be his worst! *Jorgen: Calm down, pain is not going to solve everything! (Vicky pulls off a flamethrower, and looks at Jorgen evilly) *Vicky: Anything else before you run? *Jorgen: OK, it does solve your problems. Timmy, run! *Timmy: Aaaagh! *Vicky: You twerpy cowards! Hahahahahahaha! (She runs to Jorgen, and uses her flamethrower in his back. To my surprise, I see water is flooding Jorgen instead, and Timmy as well. And Vicky laughs in joy, not evilly.) *Timmy: I thought we were getting fired! You physco-sitter! *Vicky: See? Its fun to watch you run from a flamethrower that is actually a waterthrower! *Jorgen: Looks like you're madder than I thought! But I love actual infliction of pain, and not infliction of fear! (Jorgen tries to punch Vicky in the face, before she activated her waterthrower on his hand, sending it straight to the wall with full strength) *Jorgen: Oww!! Water can't hurt me like that, its impossible! *Vicky: It is made possible! *Timmy: Because of your wand! *Vicky: I feel that we're missing something! Commercial break! (COMMERCIAL BREAK) (A Blocko town is shown) *TV (Kids): It’s Blocko Dimmsdale! *TV (Man): Go and buy Blocko Dimmsdale today! Includes every citizen in Dimmsdale, such as Chet Ubetcha! (A Blocko Chet is shown ahead of a lemonade stand owned by a Blocko Vicky, and beside a broken van) *Chet: I am Chet Ubetcha saying that my van is now broke, and I will buy lemonade from Vicky's lemonade stand! Stay tuned for the actual news! *Vicky: *nice* Here you go, Ubetcha! (Tootie shows up at the stand) *TV: ...Tootie! *Tootie: Could I please have some lemonade, my older sister? *Vicky: *nice* Yes you can! And for free, because I love you! *Tootie: Oh yes! I love you SOOOO MUCH!! Thank you, Vicky! (Rainbows appear in the sky. Cut to Blocko Remy Buxaplenty in his mansion) *TV: ...Remy! *Remy: Greetings, Mr. or Mrs. viewer! (Remy waves at the screen. Cut to Catman on his front door) *TV: ...and Catman! *Catman: Oh no, my cat days are almost over! Let's cat crime! (Cut to a front view of Blocko Dimmsdale with everybody in front) *TV: So go ahead now, and buy- *TV (Kids): Blocko Dimmsdale! (COMMERCIAL BREAK END) (Timmy, Jorgen and Vicky are sitting on a couch in front of TV. Jorgen and Timmy look amused, while Vicky looks surprised) *Timmy: Best commercial ever! *Jorgen: I wanna be a citizen of Dimmsdale! I'll get to show off my muscles on you, tiny Blocko Timmy! (The two of them look at Vicky) *Timmy: Umm, what's wrong with you? *Vicky: I never loved my sister! I am not that nice! I'm too nice in this commercial! Who made it?!! *Jorgen: Didn't you wish it up? *Vicky: I did? But I was thinking of a torture channel makeover commercial! *Jorgen: Maybe you didn't set up the wand? (Vicky looks at the wand, and finds that the wand is set to show a commercial of a toy, with everybody being 100% nice in the commercial as a preset setting, as well as her name among other names with an individual 100% nice setting) *Vicky: Grrr... You got past the first act of torture! But you won't get past the second! *Timmy: I wish I got past the second act of torture! (A "Vicky-Poof!" engulfs the screen) *Vicky: Grrr... Now you got past the second act of torture! But I'm pretty sure you won't- *Timmy: Wish for getting past the third act? Make it happen! (Another Vicky-Poof!) *Vicky: No, you won't get past the- *Timmy: I am wishing for ending the fourth act! (Vicky-Poof!) *Timmy: 5th act! (Vicky-Poof!) *Timmy: 6th act! (Vicky-Poof! Did you notice that Jorgen is boiling like a kettle?) *Timmy: 10th act! (Vicky-Poof!) *Timmy: 11th a- (Vicky and Jorgen look at him immediately) *Vicky and Jorgen: *yelling* ENOUGH!!! Stop repeating the wish, you twerp! *Jorgen: Wait, I said the twerp word? *Vicky: Jorgen, it will be my pleasure to say this to you. I am the one who says twerp in here, not you!! *Jorgen: But I also love pain, I am also the nightmare of all dumb fairies, and the weekendlings! Like you! (Vicky looks at Timmy evilly) *Vicky: Obey ME! *Timmy: No, I will ne- *Vicky: And shut up! OBEY ME!! *Timmy: I wish- (Vicky raises her wand) *Timmy: -for Jorgen to shut up! (Jorgen has a zip on his mouth, closed. He pulls out a non-functional wand to hit with) *Vicky: Do something, or else! *Timmy: Ugh, I wish Jorgen was in the room? (Jorgen disappears into the room) *Vicky: Well, thank you! Its time to get thanked back, by... guess what? *Timmy: Ice cream? *Vicky: Being tortured! Hahahahahaha! *Timmy: I wish I wasn't tortured! *Vicky: Wish dismissed! According to My Rules- *Timmy: Your rules? *Vicky: According to however you want to name it blah blah blah, I have the right to grant AND dismiss any wish on my own will. *Timmy: And you dismissed my wish for- *Vicky: My own pleasure! *Timmy: OK, so what? (Vicky pulls out a disc gun of sorts, and also wishes Timmy to be tied to a wall with ropes) *Vicky: Watch as discs love to be painful! Haha! (Vicky launches a bunch of plastic discs at Timmy) *Timmy: Oww! Oww! Oww! You'll pay- oww! (Timmy uses a key hidden in his left hand to untie himself, and succeeds at doing it. Timmy runs away while Vicky opens her eyes) *Vicky: What?! The twerp ran away?! Ugh, I should never close my eyes! (Timmy is running outside the front door, and gets to the other side, before he hits a lamp post, and leaves the ground) *Timmy: Did you have to stay in my way?! (Timmy runs again, and hits another lamp post, and wakes up) *Timmy: Oh you lamp posts, this is the worst time to halt my pro... (Correction: Vicky) *Timmy: ...gress! And I'll have to turn you off for this! (Timmy runs behind Vicky, and opens a black metal door in her right leg, uncovering a turn off button. Pressing it) *Timmy: I'll turn off the next lamp post if that happens again! (Move it! Move the camera to Vicky NOW! Who has darkened eyes for some reason) *Vicky: Grrr! He's supposed to be surprised! What an idiot! Also, I should fix my wishing! (Timmy runs to somewhere near a construction site, and hides inside a shack there, in the darkness) *Timmy: This is a great moment! I'll know if Vicky has a darkness phobia! *Vicky: Huh? Where am I? I can't see the glowing eyes! (Timmy's visible eyes close halfway. They're on the right) *Vicky: Am I inside a great mass of darkness? Its obviously not dungeon dark! Uh oh, my eyes are still dark! (Two pink eyes appear to the left. Timmy looks nervous) *Vicky: I can see... those two glowing blue eyes...! That's all I need to make my day! (The room suddenly lightened. The two blue eyes are actually a cat's eyes. It is fearing something, running away and doing a meow sound) *Vicky: What? A cat?! What the heck is my wand doing? (A big shadow appears over Vicky. Larger than she became to be after being a fairy. Vicky looks behind her, in a nervous and frightened state) *Vicky: Uh oh! He's the out of place demolisher, and the teenager hater I've read about in the newspapers! He's Felix Skully! (A thunder strike is heard outside) *Felix: How dare you bring a cat to MY SHACK?!! You woke me up from my best dream! (Felix has a heavy, giant-like, harsh voice. His tone is more threatening than Vicky's) *Vicky: I'll tell you how, because I AM- *Felix: ERROR!! *Vicky: I am not Error, I am- *Felix: ERROR!! *Vicky: Then how do you know that? *Felix: Because all teenagers like to name themselves Error! *Vicky: Duh. My name is- *Felix: Error! *Vicky: The name is *Felix: Error! *Vicky: Duh... VICKY IS THE- *Felix: Error! Your Vicky is Error, not "the"! *Vicky: Duh. That guy is a big moron. I'll send him to a far away land. (The wand fails) *Vicky: Huh? (My Rules appear) *Vicky: According to My Rules, wishes can't interfere with true love. Felix, how come you love somebody?! *Felix: I am in true love with something I call... STRENGTH and SLEEPING. And any one who disturbs me has to PAY!! (Felix curls up his gigantic fist) *Vicky: Simple! (Wand fail. Felix punches Vicky in the left eye. Resulting in a purple mark. Also she flies out of the shack, landing on the dirt, head first. As she raises herself up...) *Felix: Haha! You know what it means to annoy me, haha! *Vicky: Grrr! I'll make you pay for THE EYESSS!! (Wand fail) *Felix: Heh. You and your farting wand are really pathetic. (Felix enters the shack back) *Vicky: TWERRRRRRRRRRP! (Timmy is hiding in a cardboard box behind the construction site's walls) *Timmy: Uh oh! I must brace for the worst! (Vicky shows up. Half of her body is covered by the cardboard box Timmy hid in) *Vicky: You're gonna pay for- duh... (Vicky takes off the cardboard box) *Vicky: You're gonna pay for- what? Come back you here, you cowardly twerp! (Vicky runs after Timmy, who just ran away) *Timmy: Why can't you ever leave me alone?! I'm just an innocent kid who no one understands! *Vicky: That's why I'm after YOU! I'm after you, because my eyes TOLD ME SO! *Timmy: I wish your eyes were OK! (Vicky's eyes are no longer hurting. They're still running) *Timmy: Great! Can't we stop the running now? *Vicky: Sure! (The two of them stops running) *Timmy: Great! Thank you for understanding me this time, because that's a rare occurrence from you! We should make a peace treaty and apologize for all acts we did together and against each other! By the way, should I- (Timmy got hit with a frying pan on the head) *Timmy: Run away from...- (Timmy loses consciousness) *Vicky: That's it! A really special delivery for me to torment... Ahh... (Hearts appear around Vicky, as she holds Timmy on her right shoulder, his head facing her back. Later, he suddenly wakes up.) *Timmy: Aww heck! *Vicky: Timmy, I hear you! (Timmy opens a metallic door in her back, on the right side, and presses a button. Vicky suddenly has a robotic voice) *Vicky: ALL SYSTEMS. FULL POWER. CRC CHECK: ERROR. SYSTEM SHUTDOWN. (Vicky drops... Then breaks into mechanic pieces, as this is a robotic version of herself) *Timmy: Now, after busting and ending Vicky once and for all, I can get back home and worry only about Crocker and Tootie! (Timmy hits a lamp post) *Timmy: Why you lamp posts never stop annoying- (2nd correction: Vicky with the purple mark on her left eye) *Timmy: ...me? (Vicky holds Timmy by his clothes) *Vicky: Thanks to your cowardly, full of cats efforts, my eyes need a long time to recover, and they can't be recovered by wishing! You little cat, how about I take off your hair? *Timmy: Anything but my hair! What weapons do I have in my arsenal! *Vicky: Oh I like how you'll never find a weapon in your pockets, runty twerpy! *Timmy: You wished em' away from me? *Vicky: I ATE them! Hmm... They tasted like, Crimson Chins, Crash Nebula merchandise, some Space Wars fools, Fairly Odd Parents DVDs, Danny Ph- (Timmy slaps Vicky, and she drops Timmy as a result) *Timmy: You can't eat my hands! Haha! *Vicky: I still have my wand! (Vicky shoots a laser at Timmy. Timmy is sent to hit with something large) *Timmy: Jorgen! (Jorgen tries to speak, but fails) *Timmy: Jorgen, is there anything you can do to save me from Vicky's tyrannical grip? (Jorgen shakes his head to say "Yes", and points at a Chip Skylark poster) *Timmy: Chip Skylark? How is he going to help us anyways if he'll do a concert today... Oh wait! (Flashback. In grayscale) *Vicky: ...Who knows if the next Chip Skylark song could be his worst! (Flashback end) *Timmy: Now I've got the- *Vicky: Boo. (Timmy jumps out suddenly and screams in fear) *Timmy: Vicky! You creepy green monster! *Vicky: It seems like you got company... Ahem. Any last words before you enjoy a hot visit to the dungeon? *Timmy: And what do you mean with hot? *Vicky: As in 40C plus! Any last words, runties? *Timmy: Jorgen wants to say something? (Vicky raises her wand, and smiles evilly, before...) *Vicky: Bwahahahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (Vicky notices that Jorgen is pointing at the Chip poster. He is unmuted now) *Jorgen: Chip is doing a concert tonight! *Vicky: Chip... is doing a concert... tonight?! (Vicky loses consciousness. Cut to the concert) *Vicky: Chip is going to sing! *Timmy: Chip is going to sing! *Jorgen: Chip is going to sing! (5 people rise up cardboard paper) *The five: V... I... C, K... Y! *Jorgen: Timmy! Do it before it’s too late! *Timmy: I wish the song wasn't Icky Vicky! (The five become 11. They say something else) *The eleven: T... I... M, M... Y! J, O, R... G, E... N! *Timmy and Jorgen: What?!! *Vicky: It will be my favorite song for a long time! Hahaha! *Timmy: Oh no... *Jorgen: Not again! (As the balloon closes, Felix pops out of the balloon) *Felix: You’re so dead, Chip... SKYLURKERRRRRR!!! (The... END) Category:Fanon Category:FOP Fanon Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Odd Parents Fanon episodes Category:Fairly Odd Parents Fanon episode